alfred's dirty little secret
by hikakao2345
Summary: Arthur goes to alfreds birthday party, what happens when he jumps to conclusions about alfred and kiku?read and find out :D if you dont like boyxboy then dont read...


_Arthur's pov_

About three days ago I got a letter from Alfred inviting me to his birthday party. I went through hell and back trying to get a plane ticket on such short notice, but I managed. Alfred invited me to stay with him as well, I declined but he insisted. Now were on our way to alfred's house.

"hey Artie" Alfred teased because he knew I hated being called that.

"What?" I said slightly irritated as I squeezed the armrest of my seat.

"were almost there" Alfred said happily as he gripped the wheel to his car and pulled into his driveway. Alfred got out of the car and opened the door for me with a huge grin plastered on his face, he looked like a fat boy when you give him cake.

"What?" I said as I got out of the car and headed for the trunk to get all my things.

"were gunna have so much fun" Alfred screamed almost making me go deaf.

I grabbed my bags making my way up to the of his house. Once I opened it I was greeted by a cool breeze. We were able to talk a little about what has happened in the past year or so, before we had to get ready for the party. Basically everything was done all we had to d was get out the food and alcohol. People started arriving soon after. First came France and japan, then Italy and Germany. Soon after the rest of the nations showed. Everyone seemed to be having a good time especially Canada who was djingthe party. Then I spotted Alfred talking to Kiku, then walking away with their fingers laced together.

I felt something weird in the pit of my stomach and my heart ached slightly. Was I jealous of them? I thought to myself trying to shake it off, but my curiosity got the best of me. Next thing I knew I was outside the door to one of the guest bedrooms watching through the crack in the door.

"Your should tell him" Kiku said holding Alfred hand and rubbing it lightly.

"i know" Alfred said softly as he stared at the ground.

"then you wouldn't have to hide it anymore" Kiku said as he pulled Alfred into a hug. I could feel tears filling to the rim of my eye lids as my heart tightened.

"think about it" Kiku said before he let go of Alfred and headed for the door.

"shit" I mumbled under my breathe before I ran down the hallway and disappeared into the crowd. What were they talking about? Is something going on with them? Questions filled my head as I shoved my way to the other side of the crowd. I picked up a beer and started drinking it while I felt tears threatening to fall but I wouldn't let them.

"are you alright?" France said as he walked up to me and grabbed a beer.

"just fine" I pouted before I took another sip of my beer. France and I talked for a little bit about how our country's were doing before Italy came over.

"Hey! Have you seen Alfred or Kiku anywhere? I need to talk to them..." Italy said as he came over and sat next to me and France.

"n-no I haven't" I said as I took another sip of my beer.

"oh.. well how are you doing?" Italy asked

"umm.. I gotta pee" I said stupidly as I bolted for the bathroom. I stopped dead in my tracks when I heat Alfred's bed squeaking from across the hall. His bed always squeaked when someone rolled around in it, which means... no! My heart sunk as I dragged myself into the bathroom.

About two minutes later I walked out of the bathroom and the squeaking got louder and you could hear small moans coming from the other side of his door. I became light headed as thoughts of what was happening in there filled my mind. I slowly walked to my room next door to alfred's and plopped myself onto the bed, letting out small sobs.

A few minutes later the squeaking stopped and Alfred's door opened then slammed shut. The remaining people left soon after and the house became silent. Suddenly the door to my room flew open and revealed Alfred who I assumed was drunk.

"hey Artie" Alfred said smirking then locking the door. I quickly wiped the tears out of my eyes before I spoke.

"did everyone go home?" I asked as I attempted to sit up on my bed, but before I could Alfred tackled me back onto the bed.

"yep" he said as lust filled his eyes. Alfred kissed me passionately, I moaned into his mouth causing him to let a moan escape his lips. No! I thought this isn't right.. my mind screamed but my body said otherwise. As my erection hardened by the touch of alfred's icy cold fingers.

"no" I muttered

"you know you love it, you harden by my very touch" Alfred snickered. He pulled my pants all the way down, exposing my lower half. I winced at the sudden cold air surrounding my lower half as alfred gripped my erection and started pumping it.

"this can't happen" I said under my breathe as I squirmed under Alfred's sexy body.

"why not?" Alfred asked as he snuggled into the crook of my neck.

"b-because you don't love me you love Kiku..." I said quietly

"since when?" Alfred questioned rather surprised that I said that.

"since... I saw you and Kiku holding hands, hugging, and your bed squeaking and soft moans coming from your bedroom" I confessed waiting anxiously for Alfred's answer. Alfred sighed then lifted his head off of my chest so he could look into my eyes.

"we were holding hands and hugging because for the last year Kiku has been trying to help me get over the fact that i'm in love with you. And I wasn't in the bedroom with Kiku.. I was just masturbating to the thought of you..."my eyes went wide as Alfred hung his head as if he was ashamed and blushed madly. I tilted his head up and planted a kiss lightly on his lips.

**Please comment:D **

**there will be more chapters if I get good reviews!**


End file.
